


С фандомом всё становится лучше!

by WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Челлендж! [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Handmade, Nail art, Other, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: Нейл-арт с символикой Детройта.Фото 1024х768, фуллсайз 3150х2362.
Series: Челлендж! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151552
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	С фандомом всё становится лучше!

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ [Фуллсайз по клику - 1](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50641890886_c769e7d9f0_o.jpg)  
> ♥ [Фуллсайз по клику - 2](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50641892621_df9afc30ab_o.jpg)  
> ♥ [Фуллсайз по клику - 3](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50641893461_4d34fae2e0_o.jpg)

__

♥

__

♥

__


End file.
